


Not Even Sunflowers Can Grown In Our Toxic Love

by GayPanda



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Rogers, Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Coffee Shops, College, Does any one understand the flower language I used?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flower Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I hope you like it, I will add more tags as I go, M/M, Meet-Cute, Protective Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Verbal Abuse, bi steve rogers, bi tony stark, chapter titles, hopefully they're funny, no beta we die like men, sunflower are my favorite flower, they are cute, they are so pretty, what's your favorite flower?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPanda/pseuds/GayPanda
Summary: It’s October in 1995, Tony Stark is 24. All he need is coffee and his lab. Then he meets Steve Rogers an artist. They fall in love. They face the world together. Yet, sunflowers can’t grow in their love, but that’s okay morning glory can. That should be enough, right? Tony doesn't know the answer. He's not sure wants too, because he could live without sunflower and wake up to the morning glory.





	1. Death or coffee? How about a coffee date?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Humans. This is a fan-fiction that I’m working on. I hope you like it. I will let you guys know there will be somethings that I will tag as I go. I’m doing this not to deceive anyone, but the tags would be spoilers. Any ways I hope you enjoy.
> 
> There is a Spotify playlist for this fic. It called Sunflower and love (Stony)

He stayed in the lab until three in the morning and had a seven A.M class to attend. Sadly he couldn’t just skip it to sleep, because the teacher for some god awful reason gave a grade for attendance. Which meant that he had to actually go to class. In the hopes that he might survive the day he rushed off to get coffee. With coffee in hand he could actually be a person. Only to get to class and have the espresso-filled cup spill on all the notes he had taken that night. With coffee gone and notes ruined Tony end up falling asleep in class. After that two hour monstrosity, he was able to go back and get more coffee before his physics lecturer where he needed to be able to correct the stupid TA that was teaching the class. 

Once Tony entered the coffee shop only to see that they got a new barista. He looked like a blond Superman. Tony stood in line trying to think of a good pick up line to use on the blond man. Slowly the line got shorter and Superman got closer.

“What can I get for you, Sir?” Blond superman asked

“How about you tell me how to time travel from World War Two and my dad’s lab” Tony asked. Only to mentally scolded himself. Why did he think that a pick up line about his dad's failed super soldier experiments during World War 2 would work or make sense? God he needed coffee.”I mean can I have an extra large cup filled with just espresso and a dash of milk.” 

“Are you okay, Sir?” Superman asked while he wrote down Tony’s order. He had a faint smile on his lips.

“No, I need caffeine or I will die!” Tony said pulling out a twenty and handing it over to blond superman,”keep the change by the way.” Tony said as he walked a way to wait for his “coffee”. 

“Espresso for ‘Or I will die’” one of the other barista’s yell a little while later. Tony rushed over to the barista and grabbed the cup and went straight to drinking it. 

When he looked down at the side of the cup he say some writing on the side along with a number. ‘Your pick up lines suck maybe you should try again -Steve’

Tony smiled at the number. He finished his coffee pulled out his phone and put Steve’s number in it.

To:Steve 

I think it worked if you gave me your number. My name is Tony by the way.

Tony smiled as he walked to class. Maybe today wasn’t turning out to bad. Now he just had to deal with mister “I know more Physics than you do so shut up”. The man sucked at physics. Tony was constantly correcting his work. At this point He was practically teaching the class. This is what he gets for trying to be normal. 

After that god awful class Tony was done for the day. This meant he could go home and crash. He lived a couple of blocks away from campus in one of the larger apartments. He lived alone more often than not. His best friend Rhodey would took the guest room when he is home from the air-force. 

Tony meet Rhodey in high school. Rhodey got in the private school by scholarships and pure dedication. He had taken every AP class he could and then he took the test. Somehow he always passed those tests with nothing lower than a 4. By the time they graduated high school Rhodey was halfway done with college. He ended up signing up for the air-force and enrolling in MIT.Tony was proud of his best friend. Every once in a while Rhodey would stay at Tony’s. 

The other person who would stay the night was Tony's other best friend Pepper. Pepper was an intern at Stark industries she was better than the people that Tony's dad had working there. Pepper took no shit. Tony fell in love right away, but Pepper said that she didn’t date spoiled rich kids. From then on they were friends. Pepper calling him out for his shit, and him repaying her with expensive shoes and dresses. By now Tony had given her his credit card when he messed up so she could buy her own apology clothes. When people asked if he was scared that she was just using he for his money Tony laughed and told them if she was then she would have dated and married him. No, Pepper was one of his closest friends, and one day she was going to run Stark Industries. 

Tony smiled as he thought of his friends. Thinking of Pepper, he should ask her if she wants to come over and do a movie night.Tony pulled out his phone to text her when he noticed he had a message. 

From: Steve

You got me. Although what was that pick up line? You need to tell me that story. How about you do that over some dinner. What do say about 6 at the pizza place north of the art building. 

Wow this guy was smooth was all Tony could think as he read the message.

To: Steve 

Yeah I can do that.

Tony looked at the time. It was 12:13 which meant he had just enough time to eat quick sandwich, tell Pepper, take a nap, Pepper barge in help him dress, and get there by 6. Oh how he wishes that could be the case.

Once home Tony did make a sandwich, but only to have Pepper walk in. 

"You have a date, and I'm only being told now." Peppers eyebrow raised as she looked at him and his sandwich. 

"Umm, yea, you were informed the same time I was. Oh yeah his name is Steve. I meet him at one of the three coffee shops near campus. I was too tired to remember which one.” Tony said as he eats his sandwich. Pepper looked at him with disgust as he ate with food in his mouth. 

“Okay,” she sighed,” what time is this date?”

“6 o’clock”

“Do you need help getting read. What don’t answer that of course you do.” Pepper smiled at him. Tony know that she was proud of him for going out on a date with a guy. Tony for the longest time refused to except that he was bisexual. Howard, Tony's dad, was very homophobic. Tony who always wanted his father approve tried to push down the part of him that liked boys. Slowly With the help of Rhodey and Pepper Tony learned that it was okay to like both girls and boys. He still hasn’t told Howard and never will, and Tony’s okay with that.

Tony smiled at her before telling Pepper that he need to nap for at least 3 hours before he could do anything. Pepper just laughed as Tony walked to his room and crashed.

“Tony it’s 4 o’clock you need to get up.” a female voice told. Tony sighed, turned away from the voice, and tried to go back to sleep.

“Tony if you want to make it to your date with Blond superman. Than you need to get up and get ready.” The female voice, now Tony could say was Pepper, told him. With another sigh he open his eyes. Pepper was standing over him. Her red tied back in a bun, along with the suit she was wearing made her look like a mom. 

“ Pepper you look like one of those work moms that is waking up her kid for school, before heading off to work.” Tony laughed.

“God knows I’m not paid enough to wake you up for school.” She rolls her eyes and walks over to Tony’s closet to pick out his date clothes.

“You’re not paid to be my friend Pep. You just love me too much to leave.” Tony said as got up to shower. Stepping in to the bathroom Tony stripped. He turned on the shower and stepped in. The warm water helped wake him up the rest of the way. Tony stands under the hot water letting it wash away the stress of the day. After an unknown time Tony thought it best to rushing through the rest of the shower. When he got out Pepper had already picked out what he was going to wear. She had pulled Tony’s maroon dress shirt and a pair of black jeans.

“I own a pair of skinny jeans?” Tony asked side eyeing to jeans

“They aren’t skinny jeans they’re just jeans. Of course you own jeans Tony want do you wear in the lab?” Pepper respond with a raised eyebrow.

“Jeans but those jeans have holes and grease. Those jeans love me Pep. How did those even get in to my closet?” Tony said as he pulled on the shirt and a pair of briefs. 

“I got you them for your birthday last year, but never showed you to make sure didn’t get rid of them. Now put them on they will make your ass look phenomenal.” Pepper said throwing them at Tony only to have them land on his arm and fall to the ground. Reluctantly Tony put them on. Pep was right they did make his ass look great.

Once dressed Tony made his way to the bathroom to put on some makeup. After being in the public eye his whole life Tony was always having makeup put on him. In his teen years one of her girlfriends thought that it would be fun to do his makeup in the way that girls do it. After that Tony found he liked how he looked fully done up. From then on he would do his makeup for dates and parties. Tony decided to a simple look with only eyeliner, mascara, and a red lipstick. 

When he walked out he saw Pepper sitting on his bed. She smiled at him before telling him, “Now Tony you need to play nice with Steve. Remember that if wants to play you need to be safe. So don’t be silly Tony and wrap your willy.” 

“But mom all the other kids don’t wrap their willies.” Tony laughed.

“ Yes and look at where that got them. Pregnant and getting chlamydia, so lets- lets” Pepper couldn’t finish she was laughing to much. Tony at his friend at they laughed at her stupid joke.

“Okay Pep I need to leave if I’m going to make it on time. Also Pep I’m not the kinda guy that goes wam bam thank you mama.” He said as grabbed his wallet and keys. Before closing the door he hear Pepper shout

“Tony that’s all you did last year.” As she continued to laugh.

Tony walked to the pizza place that he had been told to meet Steve at. He stood at the door looking in and he saw his blond superman. Tony’s heart fluttered and butterflies swarmed in his stomach. Tony knew that this was the start of something amazing. With a deep breath Tony opened the door and walked.


	2. No coffee that’s okay. Can I get cheese.

When Tony walked in Steve looked up and smiled at him. Tony walked over to him smiling at Steve’s smile. 

“Hi, Steve” Tony said putting his hand out for Steve to shake. 

“Hello, Tony.” Steve responds, “Should we go and order?” he asked Tony shyly. Tony found it cute. 

“Yeah lets do that.” 

“Okay” They both stood there for a solid minute before they broke down and started laughing. They walked over to the counter where another college student stood. “ What can I get you?” He asked.

“Umm, do you have coffee?” Tony asked both Steve and the student looked at him weird. 

“No, Sir we don’t serve coffee here.” the student replied.

“Dang. I guess I will get the New York cheese,please. Also what super man over here wants.” Tony said saddened by the lack of coffee.

“I will get a slice of pepperoni, and I’m paying.” Steve said.

“That will be $6.76.” they said.

Steve paid and the student walked off to make their order. The boys made their way over to the table Steve had already chosen. Tony sat there not knowing what to say.

“So, what was with the weird pick up line?” Steve asked.

“Will that is a long story.” Tony laughs. He eyes Steve not sure whether he really wants to hear or just asked.

“Well it got you my number, so I think I need to hear the story.” Steve smiled.

“Okay first you need to know is I’m Tony Stark.” Steve’s eyes widen and his mouth makes an O shape. “Any ways my dad is fucking old. Back in World War 2, do you know how weird it is to say that your dad was alive and doing shit in World War 2. When you are in 24 in 1995. My dad worked for the government at 25. He was the head of this weird gov. project. Howard wanted to make super soldiers. They wanted to make people look like you, a blond superman. So they tested it on three different men. The results were all the same.” Tony paused,” Nothing. Dr. Erskine thought that maybe they needed someone who wasn’t at their prime. The problem was that they had run out of the serum and then funding.” Tony looked at Steve.

“Wow, that is crazy. Wait how are you 24 yet your dad was 25 during World War 2?” Steve asked

“Now that is less crazy.So my dad-” Tony was interrupted by the college student bring them their food. Tony went straight into eating his slice. It was burning hot and definitely had burned a few taste buds, but much like his coffee Tony didn’t care. He was half way through the pizza when he noticed that Steve had only taken a couple bites.

“Everything good?” Tony asked.

“Yeah sorry just not very hungry,” Steve looked at Tony and turned red. “So what is the rest of your story.”

“Oh yeah. My dad had decided that he needed to focus on his work. He end up freezing his swimmers. When he met my mother he had her do this experimental procedure. It froze her eggs like it did to his sperm. In 1970, Howard had decided he wanted a kid. Honestly I don’t know why, so on May 29, 1971 I was born. The had a surrogate carry me do to my mother's age. They were both 54 when I was born.” 

Steve looked at him in aww. Tony had butterflies swarm again. In hopes of settling them done he worked on finishing his pizza. 

“We have talked way too much about me. What about you my blond superman. Tell me about your life.” Tony said, Steve turned red at the complement Tony gave him.

“Well I grow up in Brooklyn. I never knew my dad, so it was just me and my mom. I was a sickly kid. Always in and of the hospitable. It was okay though I had my best friend Bucky to help me with it.” Steve had paused,”Oh, I got into more fights than I could even win. To be honest I never won any of them. Bucky would always rush in and save my skinny ass all the time. Those were the days.” Steve stopped again looking saddened at what comes next,”Our senior year Buck had this motorcycle. He loved the dang thing. It was raining and dark. He says that he didn’t see the car tell he was on the ground.” Steve swiped away a few tears,and Tony reached over grabbed his hand. Steve smiled at Tony.” The driver of the car was going to fast and hydro planned. Bucky lost his left arm in the crash. He says the worst part is he can’t ride his bike anymore. He had it fixed up. It’s just sitting there waiting for him to give it up.”

After Steve talked about his friend Tony started thinking of how someone go on making an arm that would work like a normal one. 

“Okay,” Steve laughed,” Lets talk about happy things. What are you majoring in? I’m going in to art and history aka I’m going to be an art historian. At least I hope so.” Steve smiled.

“Oh, I’m working on my Phd’s right now in physics and engineering. I’m in this high level physics class, and the TA is shit. The professor has this idiot teaching. I’m always correcting him on everything. He makes me rethink my choice to though high school at a normal pace.” Tony laughed.

“Wait you are 24 an dgetting your Phd in physics and engineering. Hold on what engineering are you going in too?” Steve asked bewildered.

“Of course I’m getting my Phds. My dad says that I a failure ‘Tony you should have been out of college before you were 20. How are you my son.’” Tony said imitating Howard’s voice.”Me and Howard never agreed on much. Anyways enough about me. Why art?”

“Honestly, I love art. I love the emotion that art holds. Sometimes the artist doesn’t know the emotion the painting holds until years later. Even then it holds a moment in time that the artist found important.” Steve looks down and shakes his head.” I know that sounds strange, but really that’s why I went in to art. That and I like to draw. From what I hear I’m pretty good at it.”

Both of them went quiet after that. Tony looked down at the time. To his surprise it was almost nine. They been talking for a good 3 hours. Almost on cue Steve said that he needed to get home to do an early shift the next day. They both stood and walked outside.

“So could we do this again?” Steve asked.

“Yes and soon hopefully.” Tony smiled, he hadn’t realized him and Steve where closer. “Really soon.” 

“Yeah, soon would be good.” Steve got even closer, “Can I?” Tony didn’t bother responding with words. He closed the small distance and their lips met. Tony pulled away breathless and smiling.

“Goodnight. Text me blond superman.” Tony laughed. He couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to like and leave comments. Also, I have both mood boards and a music play list for this fic. Let me know if you guy want me to put them on here. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Let Me Tell You About His Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Humans. I hope you like what the story so far. I'm having a blast writing it. I do have a music playlist I'm working on. I do have mood boards that go with the chapters. Right now I'm only posting them on my Tumblr. If you guys want to put them on here, please let me know. Umm, I think that's it. Oh, if you see some thing wrong please tell me. I'm dyslexic and don't always see them.

Tony was happy the next afternoon. He got to sleep in and didn’t have to deal with classes. After his date with blondy, Tony went to the lab. He was happy to get out of the “nice” jeans,and into his work clothes. For the next several hours, tell he felt ready to drop. He didn’t wake tell that afternoon. 

After he ate and had too many cups of coffee, he called Pepper to come over. While he waited, Tony had started to make plans for a functional prosthetic. After hearing Steve talk about his friend that had lost an arm. Tony had decided to start looking in prosthetic. This caused a downward spiral of scientific papers and studies. From there he had ideas on how he would do the robotics. He was still working on trying the weight problem. 

Pepper got to his apartment an hour later. Knowing that she need to let Tony finish. She sat on the other side of the couch and waited. Instead she looked around Tony’s loft apartment. It didn’t hold much. Tony tended to keep his apartment bare. He didn’t see the need to decorate when he was barely here. He had comfortable couch that faced the t.v. His kitchen was separated from the living room with an island. In the corner of his kitchen held the table he never used. His “room” was above his living room.The right side of the wall held a staircase up. 

Pepper stopped looking around and just looked at Tony. Hoping that the it would hurry him along. Tony chuckled to himself when he thought about the first time she had interrupted his work. He had freaked out on her. He had forgotten his train of thought. It had set the project back a day. This caused him to stop talking to her for a week. Shaking the thought away, Tony saved what he was working on, and looked over at Pep.

“How was your date Stark?” Pep asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It went well. We talked… he had me clarify my horrible pick up line. It was something about my dads World War two project.” Tony said before she could ask what it was. Now she just looks at him in disappointment.”I know not my best, but it just slipped out.” 

“Okay why did this guy even ask you out?” She questioned.

“Honesty, I have no idea. He is beautiful, kind, and made good coffee.” Tony smiled at the thought of coffee and Steve.

“Is that all it takes to get in your pants? They just have to give you coffee and your pants drop?” Pepper smirked.

“No my dear Pepper… The coffee has to be good. All though,” Tony turned red at the thought of his and Steve’s kiss.” We didn’t have sex. We did kiss, and he asked me if it was okay- if it was okay to kiss me. No ones ever done that before. They have alway just expected me to have sex with them. No one asks what I want.” Tony hadn’t realized he was nervous. He took a breath and looked up at Pepper.”I liked that he did that. I really like him Pepper.”

Pepper smiled at him. Tony took that as a good thing. Steve would need Peppers aprovel if was going to continue to date Tony. 

“I’m happy for you Tony. He’s going to be good for you. Do you want to watch movies?” She asked. Tony smiled and wondered how she always knew what he needed.

Tony nodded and got up to make popcorn as Pepper choose a movie. When he got back into the room Pepper had chosen Clueless. Tony loved the movie unapologetically. Tony handed Pepper the popcorn to grab a blanket. With everything ready Pepper pressed play. 

Two movies in someone walked into the apartment. Pepper was right next to him. Tony was freaking out about what to do.

“Pepper what do we do?” He asked trying to remove himself from the blanket. Pepper looked at him and started to laugh as she paused the movie. This worried him even more. Pep wasn’t concerned that someone just broke into his apartment. Instead she was laughing at him. That's when he heard a voice.

“What is this I hear that Tony Stark went on a date. Yet he didn’t tell his best friend. Do you kno-” The voice stopped as Tony grabbed on to him.” Hey Tones.” Hugging Tony back. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming home?” Tony asked, his voice muffled in Rhodey’s uniform.

“I would have, but I didn’t know that I was coming home. I had just gotten back from an undercover OPS. When subordinate came over to tell me that I was going back to the states. Now I’m here.” Rhodey said. 

“Okay,but next time tell me when you are coming home. I missed you Platypus.” Tony said looking up at Rhodey.

“Of course I will tell you when I’m stateside. Missed you to Tones.” Rhodey detangled himself from Tony.”Now tell me about this person who took you on a date.” Tony dragged him back to the couch that Pepper was still on.

“Hey, Pepper.” Rhodey smiled.

“Hey, Rhodey.” She smiled back. Tony was happy that his two best friends liked each other. He doesn’t know what he would have done if they hadn’t.

Once everyone was comfortable, Tony explained everything that had happened the day before. He explained the bad pick up line. The coffee he got along with a response. The way his heart fluttered before his date. How they talked about their pasts. He explained how Steve was an artist. How they ended the night with a sweet kiss. Tony talked about how he was happy that they hadn’t had sex. Tony smiled the whole time he talked about Steve.

“It sounds like you really like him Tony. Not just for his coffee.” Rhodey joked. Tony looked down at his hands. Even though he had only been on one date with Steve, Tony had fallen for him. Normally, this would scare Tony, but this time he couldn’t wait for more. With a smile he looked up.

“Yeah, I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudo and comment!!! Thank you for reading!


	4. Date With Coffee This Time On Me

The next couple of week flew by. Rhodey went back overseas. Pepper got a promotion to a head intern. Tony had gifted her something. By that he means that she got herself something, and he paid for it. Tony worked on his projects. He had finished building Butter-fingers. When asked why he tell people why not. Really he built him so Dummy has a friend. Tony continued to go on dates with Steve.

Tony couldn’t stop thinking about his dates with Steve. They were all amazing in their own ways. They spent most of them talking about everything and nothing. About the teachers they didn’t like and the ones they did. They talked about how Steve would love to have his work in a gallery. Even though he didn’t think his work is good enough. They talked about how Tony don’t live up to Howard's expectations. The thought of the dates gave Tony butterflies. 

Tony had fallen in love with Steve. He loved how Steve didn’t expect to have sex right a way. It took three weeks for them to fuck for the first time. 

Tony was curled up on the couch working on his designs for a robotic arm. He the robotic worked out without a doubt. The thing that kept causing him problems was the outside of the arm and weight. He couldn’t make the arm too heavy or too light. Being too light wasn’t going to be a problem. Trying to lower the weight of everything was. Sighing Tony closed the laptop. Know that it would just frustrate him further. 

Today was his and Steve’s 6 month anniversary. Tony was taking him to a fancy restaurant. Tony wanted to show Steve that he was loved. Tony had everything planned out. He would pick up Steve in one of Howard’s cars. Steve would be wearing tuxedo (Tony had bought it for him the week before). Tony would give Steve bouquet of red Carnation, Crocus, daises, gardenias, and linaria bipartitas. From there they would go to the restaurant, and have a nice dinner. After they would go on a walk in the park nearby. They would walk under the stars. Tony have them stop in front of the pond. With the moon, star, and the sound of water Tony was going to tell Steve that he loved him. The plan was perfect.

Getting up to start getting ready. Tony thought that he should remind Steve to wear the tux. With the text sent off Tony to shower. Once dried off he went to put his on. It was a basic tux that he had from the Christmas party he had to attend the year before. Next on his list was to do his makeup. He went simple so not draw too much attention. Happy with his look. Tony called a taxi to get Howard’s car. 

The ride to childhood house was long. The taxi pulls up to the house. Before the taxi driver could say how much Tony handed them $300, and got out. Looking up at the mansion he sighed and walked to the garage. 

Inside was the most expensive cars. Tony looks around not sure which one to take. Then he see Howard’s Ferrari 250. It was maroon with white racing stripes. He walked over to the key cabinet on the far wall. He opened it grabbed the keys and hooped in the car. Opening the garage he speed out. Next stop was the flower shop.

Tony ran into the flower shop. A bell rang when he walked in. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” a brown haired woman asked. Her mouth was pulled up into a creepy smile. She looked Tony up and down. The way she looked at Tony made him feel uncomfortable.

“ Yes, I called a week ago and placed an order.” Tony smile needlessly.

“Of course someone like you has a pretty lady.” Her eyes never leaving Tony.”What’s the name?” 

“The order would be under Tony Stark.” The woman's eyes widened at his name. She lowered her head and seemed to be looking for his order slip. 

“ Here it is” She held up a slip of paper, and walked into the backroom. She came back holding Steve’s bouquet. “Here you are Mr.Stark.” 

“ Yes thank you.” He handed her a couple hundred and walked out the door. Next stop Steve’s. 

Tony pulled in front of Steve’s apartment. He took a deep breath and got out holding the flowers. He closed his eyes before pushing the button with Steve’s name. A minute later the door buzzed open. He went up to the apartment. Tony knocked once before the door opened. 

Steve stood in front of him the tux hugging everything just right. His bow tie a little crooked. His blond hair messy in a good way. Tony couldn’t wait to slide his fingers in and make it worse. Steve smiled at him like Tony was someone worthy of that smile. Steve’s blue eyes shined with joy. He just took Tony’s breath away. 

“Wow,” Tony breathed out.”You look amazing.” Steve blushes at the compliment. 

“You’re one to talk. You look like a model in the tux.” Steve said still blushing, eyes racking over Tony’s form. 

“I’m not much, but you are blond Superman.” Tony smiles,” I got these for you.” He handed over the bouquet to Steve. Steve eyes widened, apparently he hadn’t noticed the flowers. Steve took them and smells the flowers.

“They are beautiful Tony. Thank you. I love them.” Steve went into his apartment to put them in water. 

Tony followed him in. The apartment was small.The living room held a couch on one wall. Right across from it was the t.v. In between the two was a coffee table. The t.v was surrounded by bookshelves. One was filled with Steve’s textbooks and sketch books. The other was just full of books that were Bucky’s (Steve’s roommate). Steve went into the kitchen that hadn’t been updated since the 70’s. The cabinets were in an L shape. In the middle was a table. Steve put the flowers in the middle of the table. He looked at Tony and said.

“Okay, I’m ready to go now.” He said with a smile. Tony just nodded and held out his hand. He led Steve down to the car.

“Tony where did you get this car?” Steve asked in aw.

“I borrowed it from Howard.” He smirked and opened Steve's door.

“By borrow do you mean stole?” 

“No, I borrowed a car that I will own in a few years.” Tony huffed getting into the car himself. With a final look at Steve. That turned into a sweet caring kiss. 

“What was that for Tony?” Steve said breathless.

“Because I could, so why not?” Tony smiled and pulled onto the road. The smiles on their faces never left. 

When they got to the restaurant. Tony couldn’t help but smile at Steve’s surprised face. Steve looked at him and said.

“Tony I can afford this.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it Steve. This is our six month anniversary. I wanted to treat you.” Tony smiled, as he got of the car. He tossed the key to a Valet and opens Steve’s door. “Come on Superman. We have a dinner date.” Tony says holding his arm out for Steve. 

With a sigh Steve takes Tony’s arm. “Okay,Tony.” With a sweet kiss the two boys walked into the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is a little warning the next chapter starts getting in to the real plot. Hopeful you can for shadow the plot for the title. Any ways I'm a little exited for it. Let me know what you think!   
Leave comments and kudos!


	5. Dinner, Coffee, and Your First Request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot has started. I know make happy noises. That's it for now humans!

Tony walked up to the hostess. 

“Tony Stark table for two” He said. The girl looked at Tony and Steve with a smile. When she saw their conjoined hands her smile fell. 

“Oh, Mr.Stark what brings you here today.” She asks.

“I’m here on a date with Steve here, Tina” Tony said smiling. Tony went here a lot. Normally, he had Pepper or Rhodey with him. This isn't some where he takes date, but this isn’t just any date. It’s Steve. Tina smiled at Tony lead thing to a table in the back. Never looking at Steve again. 

The table was a further away from the rest of the tables. The area dimly lit, most of the light came from three candles on the table. Tony pulled out Steve’s chair, before sitting himself. 

“ Do you want the wine list?” Tina asked, as she hand Tony the wine list. 

“Yes to the wine.” Tony smiled to Steve. Who just looked scared and nerves. “We want one glass of the E. GUIGAL Côte-Rôtie La Mouline 1990. Thank you.” Tony said. Turning back to Steve he couldn’t help but smile. Steve looked at him strangely when he asked for one glass, but he didn’t ask. 

“So what do you think Steve?” Tony couldn’t help but smile. He was sharing a part of him that few had seen. He hasn't dated anyone that wasn’t after his money. Then Steve showed up and didn’t care. Tony loved that and want to show Steve everything. Tony wasn’t scared of him leaving.

“Umm, it’s a lot to take in Tones. This place is fancy. I’ve been somewhere this nice. I don’t even know the wine you ordered.” Steve sighed. Tony’s smile feel a little. It’s okay he just has to help Steve understand. Right?

“I take Pepper and Rhodey here all the time. I like this place the let me wear my lab clothes. The only reason we formal clothes is-” Tony bushed thinking of his later plans at he park.” Is- ummm. I want to night to be special. It’s our six month, and that means something to me.” Tony sees Steve matching him in redness.

“Okay, Tony.” Steve says reaching across the table taking Tony hand. 

Tina gets back with the wine. She placed it in front of Tony. Only to have him move it in front of Steve. 

“Try the wine. Pepper tells me it’s good.” Tony said pointing to the wine. Steve with another look Tony couldn’t understand took a sip of the wine.

“Pepper is right the it’s good wine.” 

The previous conversation forgot. The order dinner, followed by some coffee. 

“ Tony did you bribe them to get you coffee?” Steve asked.

“No, it’s a palate cleanser.” Tony responds, Steve raise a sceptical eyebrow. “ It is Steve. It makes it so the desert won't be tainted by dinner.” Tony whines. Desert fallows short after. 

With a happy and a tipsy Steve,and Tony smiling at his blond superman; they end dinner. Steve asks how Tony is supposed to drive them home. It seemed that Steve forget Tony hadn't touched and of the wine. Nonetheless Tony wasn’t planning on driving them home. Howard’s car need to be back before the morning. Tony told Steve that the car has been picked up and is safe at home. Steve looks at him weird. 

“There’s a person that does that for me. His name is Happy. Don’t let that trick you. He’s a grump, and my bodyguard sometimes. I don’t normally need him around, so he does things like that for me.” Tony shrugs off. As he leads them to the park. For the I love you.

The walk to the park was quiet. Tony didn’t mind it, but something about it felt off. They should be laughing and being in love. Yes, they were holding hands, but it didn’t feel enough. Tony started holding his breath. He didn’t understand why though. The rest of the walk felt like this. When Tony got to the pond he stopped. 

“Tony we need to talk.” Steve sighed. Tony felt his heart stop. Steve was breaking up with him. He wasn’t enough. How could Tony Stark be good for perfect Steve. Steve with his smile. With his art and real job. When Tony was just another stupid rich kid. Oh god, what if he never really wanted to date Tony? Did he feel like he had to date Tony. Tony couldn’t help his spiral.

“Hey, Tones. Tony look at me. Whatever your thinking is wrong, okay.” Steve looks at Tony with love. Putting an end to Tony’s spiral. Why would he be doing that if he was ending things.” I just want to talk about somethings. Nothing bad, I promise.”Tony just nodded. He couldn’t trust his voice.

“Tony, you can’t do this.” Steve said waving his arms all around. Tony just looked at him questioning.”Spending a lot of money on me Tony. YOu can’t just buy me a tux that costs more money than my rent. Just because you can and want to. You can’t just take me to a crazy expensive restaurant.” Steve sighs.

“It was for our six month.” Tony says.

“This wasn’t a six month anniversary kinda thing. This is maybe a one year anniversary kinda thing.”Steve says grabbing both of Tony’s hands. “ I really want this to work Tones.” Steve says, before giving Tony a quick kisses.

Steve wasn’t mad and not leaving Tony.That’s good, Tony just can’t spend a lot of money on him. He can do that. He has to show it. How does he show it without buying things? Tony shakes his head that is something for him to worry about later.

“I’ll work on it Steve. I really want this to work too.” Tony sighs. He’s just happy that Steve isn’t leaving. 

Steve release Tony hands. Only to wrap his arms around Tony. They stand there looking at the pond. Tony might be worried that he was going to mess things up.Steve was everything he wanted in a partner. Pushing those thoughts away, Tony lens into Steve.He felt safe right here in Steve’s arms. This is where he belongs.

“I love you.” Tony whispers, not looking Steve. Steve’s arms tightened around him.

“I love you too, Tones.” Steve whispers.

...

Tony found it hard, but he understands. Steve didn’t grow up with a lot of money. So it made sense that he didn’t feel okay with the amount of money Tony had. To Steve buying a car as expensive. To Tony that was nothing. “I could do this.” Tony kept telling himself. Steve didn’t want him buying the paints that cost $200.He didn’t want Tony taking him the fancy dinners. He wanted to stay home and cuddle. It was hard. Tony would buy the $200 paint then remember Steve wouldn’t want them. 

Tony understood, or at least he has to. He doesn’t know how to show he cares any other way. He buys Pepper beautiful dresses. To show he loves and cares about her. He got Rhodey fling lesion while they were in school. To help him pursue his dreams. He took them to dinners that were expensive to them, because they couldn’t do it themselves. Tony couldn’t do that for Steve, but he’s trying. That’s what’s important right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! Thank you for reading!


	6. At The Lab With Coffee, and Sign Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late and a buck short. Sorry I had an english paper to work on. I hope you like this new chapter though.

In the seven months of dating Tony has avoided meeting Steve’s friends. Only his luck ran out. He was going to meet the two men his blond superman calls his best friends, Bucky and Sam.

Steve had asked him if they could grab a beer with them. Tony knew he had to say yes Steve was looking at him with his blue eyes. Before Tony could answer Steve told him to invite Pepper and Rhodey (Who was on a short leave). Tony said yes, because how couldn’t he. Steve never asked him for anything. 

In the time leading up to the meeting Steve’s friends Tony started spending more time in the lab. He had been ignoring his job at Stark industries. 

Tony worked in the Stark's R&D labs. It was something he could do with the company that didn’t involve seeing Howard. It was part of his deal with Howard. He didn’t have to help in the business part if he helps R&D, and Tony did love R&D. The issue was the weapons part. He preferred the technology and medical R&D labs. Tony couldn’t help it if he got lost with the scientists. This is what Tony lived and breathed. Well Steve might be stealing that spot. There is a reason he’s behind.

Before Tony knew it, was Friday night and he was running late. Steve told him that everyone was meeting at The Ant-man Bar. It was a little hole in the wall place. 

Tony was working with medical in how he could make feeling in the prosthetic arm he was working on.He had one other problem the weight problem. Once Tony had the weight and measurements for Bucky’s real arm it would be easier to fix, hopefully. Everything else was ready. The arm was functional in the way of the brain being able to move the arm. 

“I think is you make it so the whole prosthetic with the material you make your phone out of. Then have it send the touch signals to a microprocessor. That reads how the amount of strength, time, and heat of the touch. That then sends i-”Tony interrupts the scientist and finishes the thought. 

“It to the brain though the parts that control the movement!” Tony looks at the scientist” Can you believe it! This will change lives if we are able to get it to work. Whispfire- I know call you Oliver-you just help change lives.” Tony said, really he signed. Seeing as Oliver was deaf. SI didn’t care if the scientist they hired were deaf, mute, hell even blind. All they cared about was the work they did. Tony thought it would be useful to know how to talk to every scientist. He can talk science in more languages then he can count. 

Right then Tony and Oliver got to work. They worked the whole day. By the end of the day they were done. Tony couldn’t believe it. 

“We need to test it. For that we need someone who’s missing an arm.” Oliver said to Tony. 

“Don’t worry, I think I have som-” Tony stops as his phone starts going off. He raises a finger to the scientist, and picks up the phone.

“This is Tony Stark.” He says not looking at the caller ID.

“Where are you Tony?” Steve’s voice came through the phone. Tony couldn’t help but smile.

“Hi, Steve.” Tony’s smiled.

“Tony where are you?” Steve said frustrated.

“ I’m at SI. I had to work in the lab. I told you that Steve.” Tony was confused. What had he done wrong? He hadn’t bought anything for him as of late. He was doing what Steve wanted.

“I don’t care if you are in the middle of a scientific break throw. You promised me that you would be here tonight Tony.” Steve said. That’s when it hit him. Tonight he was meeting Steve’s friends. 

“I’m so sorry Love. Me and Oliver were in the middle of a thing and I forgot. I promise to be there as soon as I can.” Tony promised as he began to gather his things things from the lab.

“I hope you aren’t lying to me Tony.” Steve sighed as he hung up, and Tony was out the door.

The elevator couldn’t come fast enough. Tony stood there watching the numbers move up with his anxiety. He fucked up. That wasn’t new. Tony couldn’t help but fuck up. Just ask Howard. Tony didn’t skip any grades, because he wanted to be normal. Tony can’t seem to find a nice girl to settle down with. Tony dates boys. Tony was bi. Tony was a slut. Tony couldn’t figure out the problem by himself. Tony couldn’t… couldn’t. Tony found his thoughts spiraling with it he breathing. The elevator dinged. No one was on it. Why would there, everyone else keeps their promises. Tony took a breath and stepped on. As the doors closed he let a shaky breath out.

Panic still hold his breath hostage. Tony exited a cab and walked into The Ant-Man. The place was a little hole in the wall. It had Christmas lights hanging behind the bar that took up a third of the wall on the left side. Plants in in front of the window. The booths all on the right wall. Tables filled the rest of the left wall. The back held a jukebox next to a large Hello Kitty. 

Looking around Tony found his blond superman. Tony couldn’t help but smile at the sight. With his Lover insight Tony’s breathing started to even out. He could do this. He started walking towards the booth. He could be the Tony that broke down in the elevator. He need to the Tony Stave that the world knows. When he got to Steve he did the only thing that made sense. 

“Hello, my superman. I’m sorry I was late.” Tony said into Steve’s ear. He heard Steve take a breath.” I was a bad boy. I need to be punished. How does that sound? After this we head back to my place, and you-” 

“Tony!” Rhodey interrupted “ I’m glad you made it. I was scared that we lost you to the lab.” Rhodey laughed. Tony sighed he forget that all their friends were here. Before any once could talk Steve pulled Tony on to his lap. Then into a heated kiss. Their friends laughed. When Steve pulled away he whispered to Tony.

“You better keep that promise.” Steve pulled back and smiled.“Okay, Tony I want you to meet my best friends. Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson.” Tony smiled as he shook their hands. Bucky was to his and Steve right. Bucky was built like Steve. Except he had long brown hair that was pulled back into a bun. Just sitting he seemed shorted then Steve. Sam sat across from him, but between Pepper and Rhodey. Sam had dark brown skin, and was smaller than the other men. This isn't to say he didn’t have muscle, because he did. 

“Hi, I’m Tony Stark.” Tony smiled. He hoped that tonight wouldn’t go bad. He couldn’t afford for Steve’s friends not to like him.He couldn’t lose Steve. 


	7. Alcohol and Coffee. How Amazing?

“Okay, now that Tony is here let's get drinks.” Pepper as stood to go order for everyone. “ What do you guys want?”

“Coffee Please.” Tony said 

“If Tony’s paying. I want three fingers of the good whiskey.” Rhodey said.   
“ Who else would be paying?” Pepper said. At that Steve and his friend looked concerned. Steve’s arms tightened around Tony at the same time. “ What about the rest of you guys? It’s all on Tony.” 

“ I just want a pint.” Bucky said. 

“ Same a pint of what they have on tap.” Sam answered. 

Steve just shrugged and went with a pint as well. Pepper smiled and walked to the bar to order for the group. Tony looked at the group. Rhodey was talking to Sam who used to be part of the air force as well. Turns out that Sam was injured and had a medical discharge. Now he worked at the VA, and help vets adjust to civilian life. Losing his best friend to Sam.Tony decide to turn to the man that has been with Steve his whole life. A while as the reason for Tony’s latest work.

“So Bucky. I have a proposition for you.” Tony said. Bucky eyed him. His face showed Tony that he didn’t trust him. Although he understood that in the fact that he was a new person. Tony wondered if there was something else to go along with it. 

“What is it?” Bucky asked.

“Well you see before I came here-” 

Under his breath Tony heard Bucky mumble, “Oh great.”

“I was working in the medical R&D labs. You see Oliver, was helping with is prost-” 

“Tony no talk about work.” Pepper said as she came back with the drinks, and started handing them out. ” Here you go guys. There is now a tab going. Which means get more when you want.” The table thanked Pepper, and started the drink. Tony started to defend himself to Pepper, so he could continue talking to Bucky.

“Pepper it isn’t work. You know that project I’ve been working on?” Tony wanted for Pepper to nod before continuing. “I asked Oliver Whispfire for help and I think we got it. It will be fully functional.” Tony said not holding back his excitement.

“Wait you mean the whole shebang?” Pepper said waving her hand up and down her arm.

“Yeah Pepper the whole shebang!” Tony laughed.

“Holly shit Tony that huge. It’s going to change lives. Change to fuck world.” Pepper paused, “Maybe even SI.” Before Tony could respond everyone else wanted to know what was happening.

“Hold up. What’s going on?” Rhodey asked for everyone else. Pepper and Tony shared a look before Tony responded.

“Okay, first Steve you can’t get angry. Second I believe I just made the first fully functional prosthetic. I mean everything. With this prosthetic you have full range of motion, and you can feel when something touch you or feels cold.” Tony couldn’t hold back a smile.

“That’s amazing Tony! Do you know how many lives that will change? When is it going throu- Wait why would Steve be mad at you for that?” Rhodey asked. Tony looked at Steve. He seemed just as confused. Tony was worried that Steve would put this into the it’s too much category. Seeing as he only started making the design, because of the story he told of Bucky. What if Steve got mad at him for making the arm. What if he didn’t let Bucky have the arm that was made for him. Tony looked away from the rest of the group as he spiraled. He needed to stop before someone said something, so Tony started talking.

“Steve would be mad, because this is what I’ve been working on in the lab. I keep forgetting things, so I can work. I know Tony you need to sleep. Tony you have to go to classes. Tony you need to eat. I’ve heard it all before. It’s I work on something and it becomes my world. Steve doesn’t like it when I don’t take care of myself.” Tony rambled out. Never saying the real reason, but the way Steve’s arms tighten around him. Tony realizes that Steve knows he isn’t telling the truth. 

“Tony,” Pepper sighed,” I thought we were working on that?” Tony just nodded not wanting to see the worried looks that cover his best friends face. 

“What the proposition you had for me?” Bucky asked. Tony couldn’t help but look over at him. Tony didn’t know how to describe the look Bucky had. He looked intrigued yet guarded.

“Oh, I was wondering if you would be up for being the first one to test it. Oliver and I can’t really test it fully. We need someone who doesn’t have an arm.” Tony shrugged,” You just need to come in one day, so we can do measurements and all that. Then give me a week. Come in again and you leave with an arm. Every couple of weeks you come in and me or Oliver will check everything over. After a year of that, given everything goes fine, you are done with the test, and just have an arm.”Tony looked at Bucky hoping that the man will say yes. If he doesn't Tony’s going to have a lot more work to do. 

“Okay,” Bucky said his eyes never leaving Tony.” Let me know when and I will come in.” Just like that Tony felt free.Tony gave Bucky his number. He sunk back into his Lover and breathed. Yeah Steve might be pissed later, but right now he’s about to change someone's life. To Tony that’s all he could ask for. 

The rest of the night went well. They cheered for the brake though. They told stories better left untold. Tony didn’t care about anything else at that moment. This was a moment he wanted frozen in time. Frozen so he could walk back into it sit on Steve’s lap and just be happy. This was a moment that Tony wanted to hold close so when the bad times came him and Steve were fighting. He could come back to it and remember that this is was worth fighting for. Tony could help but hold on to it and never let go.


	8. A Night Worth Remembering Or One To Forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I still have writers block.

When the night was over everyone but Tony was drunk. Tony couldn’t help but chuckle when Sam and Rhoney started singing. Tony know that they need to call it a night. After call for three cabs. Herding Pepper and Rhodey into one of the cabs, he gave the cab driver two hundred, and then shipped them his apartment. Then did the same with Sam and Bucky only sending them to Sam’s. The last taxi was for him and Steve. They would be going to Steve’s.

The cab ride involved Tony trying to keep Steve’s hand out of his pants, and undressing himself. According to Steve “Tony was to sexy for his own good. No not his own good but everyone else.” Steve continued explaining why Tony was so sexy for the rest of the ride and up to his apartment. 

When they got to Steve’s apartment. Tony grabbed the keys out of Steve’s pocket. He opened the door Steve we plastered against him. When the door open Steve pushed Tony against. Closing the in the process. 

“God Tony Do you know how sexy you are?” Steve asked, as he kissed down Tony’s neck. Leaving bruises in his wake. Tony nodded and moaned at the feeling of Steve.”Tony you have no idea how many people were looking at you. There you were sitting on my lap. Showing the world you are mine. That I’m the one you go home with.” Tony felt Steve’s hands sliding up his side and lifting his shirt. 

“Steve. Please.” Tony cried wanting more. He started tugging at Steve’s shirt hoping that he would get the hit. Steve had moved back up and kissed Tony. When steve pulled away he took Tony’s shirt with him and left Tony breathless. Tony watched as Steve pulled off his own shirt. Showing off his defined muscles. His eyes never leaving Superman’s chest. Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the heated kiss. Steve lead them back to his room. They left the left the rest of the clothes behind.Tony couldn’t wait for the rest of the night. 

The next morning Tony woke up happy. His ass hurt but in the best way possible, and he was hoping for a second round. When he realized that the bed was empty. He had no human space heater. No one was wrapped up around him in a way that he felt protected. His supermen left him alone in bed. Opening his eyes Tony looked around. 

Steve’s room was full of his art. Steve had piles of sketch books and random papers covering his walls and floor. Tony was laying in the queen sized bed that was pushed into the corner of the room. To the left of him was Steve’s dresser. Next to it was a chair that Tony found Steve sitting in. 

Steve was drawing something. Tony smiled as he watched Steve. He was just so goddamn beautiful when he worked. The way his forehead creased, his upturned lip, his focused eyes, and how his hands moved across the paper. Tony could watch him all day. Steve looked up at him, and smile crossed Steve’s lips.

“Sorry Tone’s did I wake you?” Steve asked his voice not above a whisper. Tony shook his head, so he wouldn’t break the quit with his voice. Steve let out a sound less laugh when he looked at Tony. Much to Tony’s confusion. Steve must have been able to tell as he laughed again, set down his art supplies, and went over to Tony. 

“I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing at myself, because how in love with you I am.” Steve whispered as got back into the bed and curled around Tony. Tony turned around so he would face Steve. Steve smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead.

“I love you too.” He mouthed against Steve’s bare chest. Steve hummed in acknowledgement of Tony’s un-said words. They laid there for awhile nether willing to break the silence. Happy in the bubble of love that they made. 

Tony must have fallen back to sleep at some point. When he opened his eyes again he found Steve looking at him.

“I made you some food.” Steve said as he carried a tray over to Tony. It was a baking sheet. That made Tony smile.

“What’s that smile for?” Steve chucked.

“My handsome hungover boyfriend made me breakfast in bed. What’s not happy about that.” Tony smiled as he looked down at the pancake topped with blueberries, Tony’s favorite, and whip cream. There was also bacon, coffee, and orange juice. Tony’s grabbed a fork and started eating the pancakes and blueberries. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t go straight to the coffee.” Steve said after eat some bacon.

“As much as I do love coffee. I used it like smokers use gum.” Tony said without a second thought.

“What does that mean?” 

“I really don’t want to talk about it right now.” Tony replied before taking another bit of pancakes.

“Okay.” Steve said. Silence fell over them as they finished eating. When then they were done Steve took everything back to the kitchen. Tony lied back on the bed smiling. Tony herd Steve walked back to the room, but when he didn’t come back to bed Tony looked up. Steve was leaning against the door frame. He was looking at Tony and smiling. Tony could feel this butterflies flutter. 

“What are you looking at?” Tony asked.

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am. I got an amazing boyfriend. What’s not to love and smile at Tony.” Steve said wrapping his arms around Tony. Tony didn’t have a response.

”Tony, last night you said I would be mad at you for building the arm. Don’t say because you spent more time in the lab.” Steve asked.Tony knew that this was going to happen to day but he hoped for later.

“Part of it is the lab. The other reason is because I made it with Bucky in mind.” Tony mumbled into Steve’s. 

“Tony I couldn’t understand that.” Steve said and pulled slightly away from Tony. 

“I said, I made the arm because of what you told me about Bucky.” Tony said.

“Wait you’ve been working on this since our first date?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I started the next day, and have been working on it since. I hadn’t thought of making prosthetic before, so when you told me out about Buck it got me thinking. How can I make a prosthetic that will help the people who need it.” Tony didn’t know when he got off the bed, or when he started hyperventilating. “Then last month you told me not to get you expensive things. Only I couldn’t just stop the project. It was going to help so many people. I couldn’t stop it and hurt them Steve. My dad makes weapons that hurts them and I just want to help them. Why can’t I help them Steve.” Tony started crying and he didn’t know how to stop.

At some point Steve had come over to Tony and lowered them to the ground. Tony just cried and asked for Steve to stay. Steve just sat there. Trying to calm him down, and rubbing his back. When Tony’s breathing slowed, and he was just sniffling Steve talked.

“Tony I’m not mad. How could I be mad at you for wanting to help others. Tony you are so smart and kind. How could I ever be mad at you.” Steve said. Tony could see his watery eyes as he continued to hold Tony.

“I’m sorry.” Tony whispered.

“Don’t be sorry Tony. You don’t need to be sorry.” Steve whispered, as he kissed Tony’s head. 

“I shouldn’t have started making an arm for Bucky.”

“No, that you shouldn’t have, but I’m glad you did.” 

There it was Steve was happy that he made the arm, but wasn’t happy that it was made because of him. How would Steve react if he found the paints hidden from the world. The thought of how made Tony shiver. It seemed that Steve thought that he was cold. It would make sense given it was March and they were both naked. Steve left Tony back into his bed and covered them with blankets. 

Tony couldn’t help but feel safe. Steve would protect him from the evil. He would keep the bad thoughts away. Steve was safe. With arms wrapped around him Tony could help but to drift back to sleep. 


	9. Beans Spill and Hearts Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Humans!! I am Alive!!! I have been working on my mental health, and still am. It makes it hard to up date every week.   
Warning this chapter does have some Abusive language please be aware!!

Tony couldn’t remember what happened over the course of the next month. Steve was working on his art. He had his ceramics class that he was required to take for his art degree. Only Steve couldn’t do ceramics. This led him to having a lot of late nights. Tony was working on making sure that the arm for Bucky was perfect. The weight was being thrown off. Oliver and Tony were struggling to make sure that everything was right. By the end of the month Tony had only seen Steve maybe 7 times. A robot arm that wouldn’t stop bringing up more problems. Halfway through making the new arm, Tony remembered that it needed to be waterproof. This led to a test run with the original arm that was made. 

By the end of the test Tony and Oliver had a way to make sure the electronics were safe from water with the moving joints that would make it more likely to let water in. Tony was proud of himself and Oliver. With the waterproofing now put into the schematics of Bucky’s arm, Tony went home. 

Tony was a little surprised that Steve was wanting outside the door of his apartment. Did he forget something? 

“Where have you been?” Steve said irritation was bleeding through.

“I’ve been working on the arm with Ollie?” Tony replied and sighed out of habit. 

“Oh it’s ‘Ollie’ now? What’s with the stupid hand talking, Tony. I can hear you!” Steve growled. Tony had no idea what was happening. Steve was acting really weird. 

“I’ve been calling him Ollie for a while now. Steve sign language isn’t only for the deaf. People who are mute also use sign language.” Tony couldn’t help the confusion that laced his voice. Tony looked at Steve. He looked off but not in a drunk way. Tony new how that looked. Steve just seemed mad. God if Tony didn’t hate that. He was standing in the middle of the hallway of his apartment building. His boyfriend was mad at him for some reason, and if that didn’t bring back some memories. If Steve was going to yell and and. Tony cut that thought off, because Steve wasn’t Howard. Tony wanted to go inside his apartment.

“Steve can you move away from the door so I can open it?” Tony asked with a slight waver in his voice. Steve’s face scrunched up but moved a side for Tony to open the door. Now closer to Steve, Tony could smell the alcohol from his breath. Tony didn’t know how to feel. 

Once the door was open Steve pushed his way past Tony. Following the man he loves, Tony couldn’t help but look at the ground. When Tony looked up he saw Steve standing in the middle of the room. Tony didn’t know how to feel. The way he was standing screamed trouble, but it would be a lie if he said Steve didn’t look beautiful. The moon light surrounded Steve. He looked so soft. Tony felt like he couldn’t breath. He could spend the rest of the night looking at Steve.

“Why are you always with him Tony? I haven’t seen you more than maybe four times in the past month and a half.” Steve said his lip curled in a snarl. Just like that the light around Steve changed. He was no longer soft. He was big and scary. The light behind him amplifying the hard edges it once softened. Closing his eye Tony pushed back the memories of Howard.

“We work together Steve, and we are friends.” Tony sighed,” We haven’t seen each other recently because of classes and work Steve. You know this. Once Bucky’s arm is done I will have more free time, I promise.” Only this didn’t seem to calm Steve down. It only made it worse.

“Last semester you made sure to spend time with me. Ever since you started working on this arm, I’ve become a second thought. Do you know how that feels?” Tony could only think of his childhood. Steve not knowing what his words were doing kept going.” Of course you don’t. Your Tony Fucking Stark! You make sure everyone is looking at you! Everyone knows your fucking name!”

“You think I want that?!” Tony asked, breathing speeding up.

“Of course you do Tony. I saw the magazines from your time in High school. ‘Tony Stark drunk again?’ ‘Tony Stark arrested’ and you can’t stand the thought of people not looking at you!” 

“Leave now.” Tony couldn’t help but whisper. He need Steve gone. 

“What did you say?” Steve’s voice was sharp.

“Please leave.” Tony’s voice cracked as a few tears fell. Steve started walking towards him. 

Steve stood in front of him and leaned forward. Tony couldn’t help that he flinched.

“I don’t want you working on that arm any more Tony. I told I don’t want anything from you but you lied and made me something. Bad boys get punished.” Steve said. Then walked out. 

When he heard the door slam shut. Tony fell to the ground. Tony could hear himself sobbing, but it didn’t feel like it was him. Tony just curled up in a tight ball and cried.

When Tony opened his eyes he was confused as to why he was on the floor. His head hurt and his eyes felt dry. With a sigh he got up to get some pain medication for his head.

Tony didn’t bother turning on the bathroom light. It would only make his head hurt more. Blindly grabbing the right bottle Tony dry swallowed the meds. Not wanting to deal with whatever caused him this much pain. Tony went to his bed to fall asleep in hopes that all his pain will drift away. 

The next time he woke, Tony heard a knocking sound. Still sleepy Tony opened the door without a thought. There on the other side of the door was Steve, and everything for the previous night came back to him. Tony feels sick. Steve must have noticed as he stepped towards Tony. He just stepped back. 

“Why are you here Steve?” Tony asked. His voice was still sore from crying. 

“I wanted to come over and say I’m sorry. I a.. I” Steve rubbed the back of his neck,” I got drunk last night with Bucky, and don’t remember much. I remember coming over here at some point, but I woke up in my bed. Yeah, the thing is Bucky told me I was acting really mean. If I came over here, I probably said some things that I didn’t mean.” Steve sighed,” I just wanted to say I’m sorry for anything and everything I said.”

Tony smiled and pulled Steve in for a hug. He told Steve that it was okay. They spent the rest of the day curled into each other watching movies. Tony’s head rested on Steve’s shoulder popcorn on his lap. Everything should be fine, yet Tony couldn’t get what Steve said out of his head. Was he really that bad? Does he really make people look at him? The only reason he did that in high school was to get Howard’s attention, but he’s learned that he will never get that. Tony thought he stopped. He hasn’t been in a paper for years. His thoughts ran rampant through the night. 


	10. A Spiral Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Two updates in one night!! The last chapter has been written for a while, but I wasn't sure about it. Then Taylor Swift came out with folklore and I was inspired. Guess what song it was.

Tony tried to stay away from the arm, he really did. He stopped talking to Oliver and going to the medical R&D labs. Tony started working more on his AI in his own lab. Only find himself back with Oliver talking about the arm. They had everything they needed, except for Bucky. Tony was swept up in the arm actually starting tests. Before he knew it he was helping Oliver connect the arm to Bucky. 

“Okay Bucky once I finish connecting this we are going to run some tests.” Tony said clipping the straps that would hold the arm to Bucky’s body together. “Ready to start the tests?” 

Bucky only nod. “Okay I want you to raise the arm.” Tony said. Bucky did only the arm went way to fast and ended up backwards. Tony couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” Bucky asked. “ The arm didn’t do what I wanted.”

“Dude the arm works! That’s why I’m laughing! You moved that arm with your mind and that’s all. Don’t you see how amazing that is? There was a 50% chance that it wouldn’t even move. That is amazing!” Tony exclaimed.

“What do you mean that there was a chance that the arm wouldn’t work? You told me the arm was in working order.” Buck said his face laced with concern. He kept looking between Tony and the arm.

“ I told you that we would need to test it out on someone without an arm, because everyone in the lab has both.” Tony smiled, “ Now all we have to do is celebrate it so it will be what you want a little slow. Then the rest is up to you working with the arm to get it to do what you need.” 

Tony worked on changing the calibrations when Howard walked in. Tony wrapped up in the fixing the arm didn’t notice his father. 

“Tony,” Howard ground out,” I heard that you were working in medical. I must say I was surprised that you want to do something for someone else. Then I heard that you were close to making working prosthetics, not only that you were do a live test today.” Howard looked down at Tony. Tony wasn’t sure what Howard was getting to. He felt that he was mad that tony was doing something that he couldn't do, or if he is happy that there is a new thing that could get him money. 

“Medical is in need of a supervisor. That is what you are now. You seem to like doing this, so now you are running it.” Howard said. And like that Tony felt like he was falling. How was he supposed to tell Steve that he was now working in the same place that he wasn’t supposed to be. Tony hoped that Steve would understand and not be upset. Tony did see a small upside he was still working on his arm.

Tony stumbled into his apartment late at night. Pepper texted him to remind him to eat. Signing Tony went into the kitchen to grab a small meal before he cashed. He found leftover chinese that he hadn’t ordered. That ment Pepper was here earlier. Grabbing the chow main and orange chicken out of the fridge not bothering to heat it up. Standing over his kitchen sink as he eats Tony cant help but think about how he was going to tell Steve that not only is he required to work on the Arm, but also now head of R&D medical. Maybe he should just have him over for a nice dinner. He could make his mother alfredo and apple pie for desert. With his plain made and food Tony went up the stairs and crashed.

Tony was halfway through his day when he remembered that he needed to text Steve about dinner.

Me: Hey love do you want to have dinner tonight? My place?

Love: Hey Tones. I would love to do dinner. I will be around 6?

Me: sounds good. I Love You.

Love: Love You too.

Tony couldn’t help but smile every time Steve told him he loved him. He was in his private lab working on the AI program that he is making. Looking at the time and seeing that it was 3:13 Needing to buy stuff for dinner Tony left his lab with a smile.

When he got home bags in hand. Tony put everything in the kitchen and turned on the radio and started on dinner. He was dancing around the kitchen in his socks, as his sauce cooked. He used his spoon as a microphone and Tony signed out the lyrics. He tried his alfredo sauce and found it needed more pepper. As he got on his tallest tip toes, Can’t Help Falling In Love With You, started. His shirt was riding up when he felt cold hands land on his hips. Scared Tony turned and jumped around only to find Steve looking down at him. It was times like this in the year that they had been dating that Tony really noticed how much taller Steve was then him. He could be in Peppers highest heels and just barely met Steve’s height. 

Behind him Steve was moving the alfredo off the burner and pulling Tony into the center of the kitchen. Tony laid his head on Steve’s chest listening to him sing about falling in love and how he just couldn’t help it. Closing his eyes he thought about what he needed to tell Steve. Not wanting to ruin the moment he just kept quiet and let Steve hold him. 

When the song ends Tony opens his eyes, “ My Dad put me in charge of R&D medical and the arm that I was working on for Bucky.” Tony whispers into Steve’s chest scared of his reaction.

“Tony that’s great!!!” Steve says excitedly,” I’m proud of you, you deserve it. I love you!” He leans down and kisses Tony.

“ I love you too” Tony says against Steve’s lip. He can feel their smile on his lips. Steve puts his hands on Tony’s thighs. With a jump Tony’s legs are wrapped around Steve, and is being carried off to his bed. Dinner never crossing his mind. 


	11. Waffles? Coffee? Here’s the Key To My Heart

Time flew by with days lost in the lab, dinner dates, and classes. Before Tony knew it fall was winter and was turning into spring. Steve’s art was finding its way into his apartment. His clothes end up in his dresser and closet. Steve stayed more at Tony’s place then at his apartment. Even with that Tony barely saw Steve outside of bed. He was so busy with finishing his doctorate and running his R&D lab. 

When both of them were at Tony’s they would either cuddle or were fighting. The fights were from everything about Tony’s past, and the accidental flirting that is Tony’s personality. To Bucky complaining about how Steve is never in their apartment, and his need to have Tony around more than Tony can. Tony couldn’t help but take to the fights personally. Most of the problems seemed to be Tony’s fault and he could seem to shake that everything bad in their relationship is his fault. Even with that Tony couldn’t help but love the man Steve is.

Because Steve was the kinda man that would bring Tony food on days that he was too lost in lab work that he couldn’t tell you if it was the same day. He would leave roses by the door to show he cares. He leaves notes all over to remind him that he is loved and cared about. Everything that Steve does makes it look like Tony can’t do simple things for their relationships. Tony couldn’t help but wonder why Steve was still with him. 

Tonight though Tony was going to do something that could change their relationship forever. He was going to ask Steve to move in with him. He had a key made and bought a stupid keychain that said “I love you” with a kiss print on it. Tony knew that Steve already had a key to his apartment, but that was normally Tony’s spare and it was given off handedly. This key was Steve’s and just Steve’s. 

Tony had taken the whole day off. He spent the day cleaning, listening to Nofx singing along as loud as he could when Bob came on. When his apartment looked cleaner than it ever had before, Tony started on dinner. It was simple, Waffles, He knew that breakfast for dinner might sound weird, but Tony swore that that just tasted better after the sun went down. Getting his Belgium waffle maker out to and heating up. Tony could then start on the batter. He mixed all the wet ingredients, minus the egg whites, together and then added the dry ingredients. Once he had everything combined he folded in the beaten egg whites. 

With dinner prepared for when Steve got to the apartment. Tony looked at the clock and it was 7:48. Tony frowned, Steve was normally home by this time. He remembered telling Steve he was making dinner tonight.

The morning light was seeping through the windows and on to the waking bodies. Tony couldn’t help but smile at Steve’s scrunched up face as the sun hit his face. 

“Tony make it go away.” Steve cried as he turned to his lover. With that Tony pressed kisses all over his face before going in for a morning kiss. “T’anks better now” Steve smiled. 

“ I’m glad I could help. What are plans for today?” Tony asked.

“Umm I have class today and that’s it. Why?” Steve asked as he opened his eyes. It took Tony a few seconds to answer too lost in Steve's eyes. 

“I’m making dinner tonight, and wanted to make sure that you could make it.” Tony said wonder filled his voice. It seems that happened a lot when he was talking to Steve.

Steve giggled,” Of course I will be there Tony. I love you.” He ended it with a kiss, and got up to start his day. 

Steve even said that he would be here for dinner, so where was he? Tony didn’t have anything to keep himself occupied, because he promised himself that today was a no work day. Looking around his apartment for something to do while he waited for Steve to show up for their dinner. He looked at his bookshelf in hope that there would be something he wanted to read when he saw the coloring book Pepper had left at his place. This a shrug He grabbed it and the box of color pencils that sat beside it. With that he fell into coloring the pages, getting listing in the feeling of pencil on the paper. Slowly the page filled with color. 

It was almost ten when Steve stumbled in. Tony had long unplugged the waffle iron, and put the batter in the fridge. He had started on his third page not too long before. He looked up to Steve was drunk. With a sigh Tony closed his coloring book and went over to Steve. 

Steve was standing in the doorway. He reminded Tony of a teenager getting caught sneaking in after a party. Tony wrapped his arm around himself. They looked at each other both waiting for the other to speak. 

After a few minutes of this Tony just sighed and shook his head. He turned around and went into the kitchen to grab the key and a glass of water. Then walked back to Steve who had only moved to close the door behind him.

“Here,” Tony said, handing the water over to Steve,” You are going to need it.” Steve just nodded and took the water.

“Sorry,” Steve muttered after downing water,” Samantha broke up with Bucky today. He asked me if we could get drinks. I forgot.” 

“It’s okay.” Tony smiled,” I understand, but that doesn’t mean you won't be sleeping on the couch tonight.” With that he went up to his room. Leaving Steve standing there glass in hand. 

Once in his room Tony looked down at the key that clenched in his hand. There was red bleeding on the silver of the key. Tony found crescent cuts in his palm for his nails. Sighing Tony just put the key on Steve’s side of the bed. Tomorrow Tony would give him the key.

The next morning Tony’s stomach hurt. The pain from noting eating that night, now taking over. With a deep breath he stood up and went to make waffles. 

He was two waffles and three coffees in before Steve started to wake on the couch. When he made his way into the kitchen, Tony just shook his head and pointed to the bedroom. Steve seemed to understand and went up there. A few minutes later Steve came down showered and with the key in hand. 

“Tony what is this,” He asked, holding the key up for Tony to see. 

“That was supposed to be the key I gave you after I asked you to move in with me. I was going to make dinner and ask you, but instead I sat alone in my apartment wanting for the boyfriend that showed up too late and too drunk.” Tony said, as he put another waffle on a plate and handed it to Steve.” Instead he got the key by himself, and it was romantic like it should have been.”

“Yes,”Steve breathed out,” Yes I will move in with you.”

Tony just nodded and started eating his waffles. Steve joined him. 

When the waffles were gone. Steve started talking again.

“Tony, what if we started living with each other in a new apartment? We could find a new apartment that works for both of us. While we did that we would still live here.” Steve said a concerned look on his face.

“That sounds like a good plain Love.” Tony says. He slid his hand over to Steve. They sat there holding hands and smiled at each other thinking about the future.


End file.
